A Minecraft Life
by NotThirsty
Summary: Two teenage kids end up spending some time in Minecraft. Until they get arrested. Follow the adventures of Sierra And Sam as they spend time behind bars with none other then Team Crafted! Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Team Crafted! all I own are a few OC's. Pairings: Mermoe, Skylox, Not-so-OCxHuskyMudkipz, OCxOC, OCxOC OCXMinecraftUniverse. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

We walked down the halls of the hospital. "So, you work here?" I asked. "Yes, I thought you knew that." Replied my brown haired, best friend. "I do know that. I just didn't think it would be this fancy." I shot back. She laughed and tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. We kept walking until we heard noises that you don't normally hear in hospitals. We glanced at each other and started running.

We rounded the corner and saw an emo haired boy shoot out of a room. He stood up, brushed some dry wall off of his shoulder and walked back into the room. He had a machete in his hand. I glanced over at Melina (that's her name…) and smiled, and started walking to the room.

I leaned over and peered through the door way. There were about ten teenage boys with machetes in their hands. There was also about 20 little monster things jumping around and attacking the boys. The boys were winning. Melina and I sat there and watched the fight unfold. About twenty minutes later the fight was over. Melina walked into the room and stood in the middle. "Rosa. Parks." Was all she said. I sighed, stood up and started walking to the nearest boy. Ironically it was the boy we saw earlier. "Run." I whispered as I grabbed his hand.

He glanced over at Melina and the other boys, he opened his mouth to say something, but I stated running. I had an iron grip on his hand. "Where are you taking me?" asked the emo haired boy. "Minecraft." I replied.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

**Hi, I'm so sorry this chapter was so short and confusing! I hope the next ones won't be as bad… just to let you know this whole chapter is an inside joke, and I'll hopefully be able to update this every Sunday! If not I'm so sorry! Well, see ya next Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Minecraft!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Minecraft. Now calm your tits and stand still!" I shot back.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a white watch. I hit some buttons and we started to vaporize into a purple mist. I glanced over my shoulder to see Melina glaring at me. I smiled and we disappeared.

It was pitch black for a few seconds then everything was clear and block like. I reached up and put my hands in front of my face. They were normal hands just like they all ways were.

"Why is my everything normal and not block like?" the emo haired boy asked, pulling off his hood.

Now that we weren't running from my best friend for no apparent reason, I finally got a good look at him. He wore a gray hoodie, black skinny jeans, purple high tops, and a black Slip Knot shirt. His brown hair fell over his left eye in an emo style , his eyes were a sparkly green. A sight for sore eyes, that's for sure.

"That's how everybody looks, most people expect us to look like blocks but this is what they get!" I replied

"By the way, my name is Sam, it's nice to meet you I guess." said Sam.

"Sierra, it's nice to meet you too!" I said. "You hungry?"

"Do you have any Pork?" Sam asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Let me check." I said as I opened my food chest. It was empty.

"Looks like we'll have to go out to eat tonight. You okay with that?" I asked.

"Ya, that works." He replied, looking a little sad. I walked over to the door and grabbed my hoodie, it was all white except for around the end of the sleeves, where it was a light blue that matched my eyes. Under my hoodie I wore a gray Sleeping With Sirens T-shirt, along with gray shorts and gray combat boots that go up to my knees. My blond hair fell over my shoulders in waves.

We stepped outside my house and started walking to my favorite place to eat, Mrs. M's Pie House! We walked through the streets of Spawn City until we found the restaurant. We walked inside and sat at my usual table. Mrs. M walked over to our table and handed us some menus. "Hey, Sierra, who's you're new friend?" She asked.

"Mrs. M, this is Sam, Sam this is Mrs. M, NoochM's mom." I said.

"You're Nooch's mom?" Sam asked.

"That's me!" she replied "Would you two like some of my pumkin pie?"

"Yes please!" we said at the same time. She laughed and went to get our pie. We ate in silence until we were satisfied. We left the gold blocks on the table (**just go with it!)** and walked into the cold night air. There were a few crafters walking the glowstone lit streets. We were almost to my house when a police officer started walking towards us.

She walked up to us and started pulling her handcuffs out of her pocket. I glanced over at Sam. "You two are under arrest." She said.

==AUTHORS NOTE==

**Welcome back to my story! I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I started watching Supernatural and time got away from me… And my computer was being stupid, like really stupid… I hope you like this chapter! Since I didn't do this last chapter, I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT! Minecraft belongs to Mojang, not me! Next chapter there will be more characters! Lots more characters! And lots of shipping! Hahahahahaha! Well I'll see you next Sunday! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Under arrest?!" Sam exclaimed a mixed look of fear and confusion on his adorable face. 'Wait, adorable?' I thought. I blinked a few times and turned my attention back to the police officer. She cuffed Sam and I, then headed toward the teleport pads. She stepped on the one pad no one ever used, the prison boat teleport. We started vaporizing for the second time today.

We appeared on the deck of a boat with one main sail that was red and white. The cop lady started walking us to some stairs that led into a big room with three wooden jail cells. In the cell on the far right was a girl wearing a white hoodie with a charged creeper on the front, and had pale blond hair. She also wore plain old blue jeans and black converse. She had white ear buds in and was nodding her head to a beat only she could hear.

The cop lady undid our handcuffs and pushed Sam and I into the cell next to the hoodie wearing girl. She glanced over at us. Her eyes were a dark blue mixed with a stormy gray. She reached up and took out one ear bud.

"Fresh meat!" she said, a smile on her face. "I love me some fresh meat!"

"Uh, hi." Said Sam, studying the frightening girl.

"what are you in for?" she asked.

"No idea." I said glancing around the cell.

"My name is Michelle, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sam and this is Sierra." Replied Sam. "It's nice to meet you too."

Michelle nodded and put her ear bud back in. I sighed and sat down on the hay bail in the corner. 'This is BS.' I thought to myself. I glanced over at Sam, he was looking out the tiny little window of our holding cell. He turned around and looked at me. We sat there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. Then the ship decided to start heading off the prison island making us look away with blushes on our faces.

==Author's Note==

**Hey, hey, hey, all you lovely people of the internet! Welcome back to A.M.L! I hope all of you liked this chapter! **

**Todays AN is very special! I have a few questions to ask all of you! 1) I need an OC! Woo! But I have a few requirements for this OC. It has to be a girl and she has to be 15! She can be human, bacca, or a mudkip for all I care! I'm giving you all until the eighth of March to PM me all your OCs. 2) I need a ship name for Sam and Sierra, 'cause I can't think of one! :D lol, but I need that name! **

**So that's it for this AN! I will announce the winner of my OC thing when the time comes. So, until then I hope you all have a wonderful next week! Gooooood bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So…" Sam said looking around the wooden cell.

"I'm hungry!" whined Michelle.

"Me too!" I said.

"Me three!" said Sam "Is there any pork on this ship?"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" yelled one of the crew men on the ship.

"I don't have any horses!" Michelle shot back, her stomach growling. Sam burst into a fit of giggles. Michelle glared at him.

"Nice laugh." I said smiling at him, Michelle wiggled her eye brows at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. Two ship mates came down the wooden stairs with three plates of pork.

"Ooh baby!" said Sam as they handed us the food through the bars in our cell. We all started pigging out like mad.

After our bellies were full, we all sat back and did our own thing. Michelle listened to her music, Sam took a nap, and I looked out the tiny cell window. I could barely see the island that held the massive prison. I sighed and looked at Sam. Why the hell did I get him into this?

"Rise and shine, it's morning in the swamp!" said the ship mate that gave us our food. I looked over at him, he was holding three pairs of hand cuffs. Sam moaned and sat up, his hair was all over the place and little bits of hay where poking out of it.

"Sam, you have some hay in your hair." I said trying not to laugh.

"Huh? What?" Sam said feeling his head. He pulled out most of the hay and fixed his hair so it fell over his left eye like it always did. They crew guy cuffed us and took us up on the deck so we could get on the island.

+Warden P.O.V.+

"Jerome, get the fuck back in your cell!" I yelled at the bacca.

"Okay, Okay!" Jerome said throwing his hands up in mock defense. He walked back into the cell he shared with Mitch.

"Annie, I'm hungry!" whined the tall brown haired boy named Adam.

"Shut up Adam!" I shot back.

"Oh my." Said Ryan looking a little scared.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! We have some new inmates!" Said my partner, there were two girls and a boy.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GRANT?!" I screamed at him. The two girls looked at me with big eyes and the boy looked like he wanted to cry.

"I was on break." Replied Grant.

"Oh, and by the way, this one right here," Grant said pointing at the blond hoodie wearing girl. "She's my sister."

=Authors Note=

**Hi-ya! I'm sorry this took so long to upload! I had some stuff going on. Any- who, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And that's one hell of a plot twist! Oh, and Grant is a real person! And my brother! Another plot twist! Dun dun dun! **

**And I still need those OC's! I only have one so far! And don't forget you have until next Saturday to send those in! Just so everybody knows, Ryan is the newest member of TC! Woo! Welcome Ryan! Well I'm gonna go now so I'll see you all next Sunday! (hopefully) Goo-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

+Sierra's P.O.V+

"What?" asked Sam.

"Yup! She's my little Sister!" Grant replied with a stupid smile on his face.

"Can you take these stupid hand cuffs off now?" Asked Michelle. "My wrists hurt."

"Hold your horses." Replied the other warden.

"I don't have any!" Michelle replied in a very sarcastic way. The guys in the cells started laughing. Michelle looked at me with a smirk on her face. I smiled back and shook my head. That girl is going to get me in big trouble someday.

"Grant, go put them somewhere. I'll be right back." Said the redheaded warden. Grant nodded and walked Sam and me to a cell next to a suit wearing Mudkip and Batman.

He undid our cuffs gestured for us to go inside. I stepped in and looked around. I saw Grant take Michelle into a cell occupied by a guy in a space suit.

"Hey, I'm Ryan. And this is Quentin." Said Batman/Ryan. The mudkip named Quentin smiled and waved.

"I'm Sierra, and that's Sam." I said pointing behind me. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you know what your in for?" asked Quentin tilting his head to the side.

"No, Not really. Sam and I were walking home and then a cop decided we were under arrest." I replied. Ryan smiled mischievously and looked over at Quentin.

"So you two live together?" He asked still smiling. My face got hot and Sam's turned red.

"No!" we said at the same time.

"She just kind of kidnapped me." Sam finished. Ryan looked confused, and Quentin's eyes got big. The mudkip opened his mouth to say something, but before he could form words a small square shaped bubble floated out of his mouth. He snapped his mouth shut. If mudkips could blush I'm sure Quentin would be.

"You kidnapped him?" Ryan asked. "Maybe that's why you got arrested."

"Then why would I be in jail?" Sam pointed out. Ryan scratched his head and sat down on the floor. Sam laughed and sat on one of the beds.

"So, you blow bubbles?" I asked Quentin. He looked over at me and made a face the said _we'll talk about it later._ I nodded and walked over to the other bed, I laid down and closed my eyes. 'I can't believe Grant is a warden.' I thought. 'He was such a trouble maker when we where younger.'

+Michelle's P.O.V+

Grant walked me into the cell. I looked over at the guy in the cell. He was wearing a blue space suit with an orange visor covering his face. Grant undid my cuffs and left.

"Hi-ya! I'm MinecraftUniverse, but you can call me Jason." Said the space man.

"I'm Michelle, nice to meet ya." I said as I sat down on the bed that didn't look used. "What are ya in for?"

"I may or may not have crashed into some condo's by accident." He replied. I looked at him then started laughing.

"How do you crash into condo's?" I asked in between laughing fits. He stood up and turned around. There was a jetpack on the back of his suit. He sat back down and popped off his helmet. He had short brown hair and gray eyes. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Don't drop your helmet Jason. Last time that happened you wouldn't stop whining because it broke and you couldn't fly around." Said a voice from the cell next to ours. I looked over and saw a face I hadn't seen since I was five.

"Ian?" I asked.

"Hey little cousin. Long time no see." He replied.

**=Authors note=**

**I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't been updating! I feel really bad. I had a lot of stuff going on, then I got sick. But I'm back! Woo! But here's chapter five! I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Since I've been gone I never got to announce the winner of my OC thing! But the winner is pinkittwice54! Congratulations and thank you for submitting your OC! **

**Now, I have two more announcements. One, I will not be updating every Sunday any more. I will update whenever I can. Two, do you guys want Ryan to have a relationship with anyone? (just not Ssundee, cuz that would be funky. And not Ashley or the Boatdil, cuz once again, that would be awkward, and I have some things planned for Ashdil40. *wiggles eyebrows*)**

**Well that's all for now. So I'll see you all later! Bye! **


End file.
